


Necessary

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not easy, this departure, but it's necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary

Penelo mutters under her breath, fumbling around for the wrench she dropped. It would be far easier if she could actually see past her waist, but the growing child long since made that impossible.

"Um, Penelo?"

She stands slowly, feeling her center of balance move in ways she is still not accustomed to, even this far in. Vaan is standing in the doorway, and the expression on his face suggests that she is not going to like what he has to say.

"Uh, there was a mark," he says, talking fast as though that will reduce the impact of his words. "And I signed up to hunt it, so I'm going to go, and then I'll be back, okay?"

"Vaan, you do realize I'm due in less than a week?" She crosses her arms and glares at him. "Where is this hunt?"

He rubs at the back of his hair. "Um. Paramina. But it should be quick and easy..."

She bends slowly to get her tools, and packs them all into her case. She can hear him fidgeting, worrying the fabric of his vest. She picks up the heavy case and turns to face him. Her decision was made a month ago, and now that it has come to it, she finds it easier to carry out than she thought.

"Enjoy your hunting," she says. "I'll see you around."

"Wait—Penelo, what are you talking about?"

"I love you," she says, and no, this really isn't easy, and she can't look him in the eye. "But I can't go running all around Ivalice with a baby, Vaan."

"But...you...I can't...I need you," he says, quick and panicked like a Giza rabbit.

"You'll be able to find me when you're in Rabanastre." She forces the smile, like she used to during the war. "Migelo offered me a place." She leans in to kiss him, light and quick, and then makes her way slowly down out of their airship. She knows the look on his face, shocked and scrambling to find something to hang on to--she saw it often after Reks died--but she can't take care of him, herself, and their child all right now.

No, it wasn't easy. But it was necessary.


End file.
